Kaen Kōsa
Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities Zankensoki Hakuda General Hakuda Prowess: As a member of the Kōsa Family, Kaen possesses a strong inclination toward perfection. He, much like the other descendents of Fujō Kōsa, all strive to better themselves. However, unlike those of the Tsuki Clan, Kaen isn't willing to risk everything in order to reach perfection. Instead, through gruesome training, he pushes himself to achieve a level higher than Master within Hakuda. Though, due to his habit of slacking off, many believe him to still have a long way to go in terms of Hakuda. Still, regardless of such, Kaen's ability to fight is nothing to bat an eyelash at. He is strong, dignified, and focused. Most Shinigami, mainly those within his generation, stand no chance when facing him in hand-to-hand combat. Though, his dominance over them doesn't come from technique and knowledge. Instead, he stands above them solely through experience. His style of fighting, in comparison to other Shinigami, is considered "reckless ad lib". His strikes possess no finesse, and only exist so he can reach his goal. *'Bakuhatsu' (爆発, "Explosion"): Referred to as Hakkei (発勁, "Release Internal Power"), this technique is a traditional means of expelling the potential energy within one’s figure. Originating within China, it is a form of Martial Arts that revolves causing external damage. Through forcing one's spiritual energy into an explosive state, and releasing it upon coming into contact with a tangible surface, practitioners can cause extreme blunt trauma with a highly concussive strike. First demonstrated within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads via the Hakuda technique by the name of (撞指, "Thrust Fingers"), this specific utilization of one's spiritual energy within physical combat is held within high regards. Granting people like Kaen the advantage of sending their opponent flying with simplistic attacks, one could say that it's utilization within Hakuda is to give a destructive edge to every technique. Hakaiken (破壊拳, "Destructive Fist"): Commonly referred to as the Uchikaraken (内から拳, "Fist From Within"), Hakaiken is the technique reserved for those whom have eliminated the boundary between their desires and their capabilities. Using the most common of movements, accompanied by the concentration and expulsion of their internal energy, the practitioner applies Hakkei to all of their movements. Increasing the destructive proficiency of thrusts and punches, the practitioner becomes capable of overwhelming their opponent with simple maneuvers. Demonstrated through Kaen's use of (双骨, "Double Bone"), the crushing potential that his strikes possess are capable of dwarfing the ample side of a cliff. Pushing the boundaries of mental and physical limitations, strikes falling under the Hakaiken category are physical representations of Kaen's will to "strike". With the most subtle of movements, the latter is capable of severing one of the limbs of his opponent. Though, standing no chance against the aforementioned ability, Hakaiken lacks a few major qualities that make it a perfected use of Hakkei. The most noticeable one, possessed by all practitioners, is the "absolute" redirection of energy. Depicted through the use of Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"), Hakaiken techniques move in a straight line. Though, with careful calculation and precision, Kaen is capable of expelling his energy "outward" from his body in a straight line. This is both an offensive and defensive means of attacking. According to Kaen, it is the only known way to bypass the most noticeable disadvantage of Hakaiken. The second disadvantage, recognized when a practitioner further bypasses their physical limitations and strikes with enough force to "split the earth and extinguish life", is the loss of accuracy. *'Zanjutsu Medium': Under Construction Dōhaku (動迫, "Motion Spirit"): As one whom relies mostly on hand-to-hand combat, Kaen is at somewhat of a disadvantage when facing off against people whom wield weapons. As they possess a medium for their spiritual energy, they can fight utilizing an inanimate object as an extension of their being. Not to mention, a majority of those weapons are Zanpakutō, and have the ability of augmenting the wielder's power via an initial and final release. So, as if to keep the gap between him and a person utilizing their Zanpakutō in battle, Kaen has sought the ability to increase the ferocity of his spiritual energy. Finding it within the "ancient" Hakuda technique, he regards the use of hand-to-hand combat as a means to keep one's will power flowing. As such, he has become rather fluent in the use of exciting his soul. Focusing his frustration and pent up aggression into his core, he indirectly forces his latent energy to expand. Though, despite his indirect influence on his own energy, his spiritual pressure still takes the form of jagged flames. This may just be the projection of his ability to create fire. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, "Flash War Cry"): With the ability to mold his spiritual energy into various different elements, Kaen can fire the spells regarded as by Shinigami. However, unlike many of the Shinigami, he can drive the energy he uses to cast spells into his limbs. This causes his very being to become imbued with energy, and slowly augments his leg and arm strength by slowly energizing the muscles within his body. Taking the form of "electricity", the energy secretes from his person with a white glow. According to Kaen, the technique is rather "boring" looking, and causes his spiritual energy to focus on empowering his body, leaving him very little to send projectiles other then "electrical" discharges. **'Shunkō Hibiki' (瞬閧響, "Flash War Cry Echo"): With the ability to project his spiritual energy in the form of various "spells", one could assume that Kaen has indomitable control over the flow of his own energy. As such, if he so desired, he could draw the projected energy back into his body by forcefully shoving it into his person. This, forcing his docile spiritual energy to meld with the excited energy of the "spell" being forced back into his body, causes the rest of his spiritual energy to become uproarious. Thus, in theory, he can directly increase the intensity of his spiritual energy by recycling it within his body. Though, instead of simply exciting his latent energy, he forcefully transforms it into the spell shoved within his body. As such, he can empower his being with that of to considerably increase his power. In comparison to the traditional Shunkō utilized by and , Kaen's allows for his energy to projected in any element associated with Kidō. Zanpakutō Tatsumi (タツミ , "Sleeping Dragon") Trivia *When feeling enthusiastic, he likes to call out Moetekitazo (燃えてきた, "I'm Getting Fired Up") Sleeping Dragon.jpg